


Finally

by Misses_B



Category: Leverage
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misses_B/pseuds/Misses_B
Summary: It has been a rough day for Eliot and all he wants is to be left alone. But things develop unexpected.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so be lentient with me, please. Plus - English is not my first language.
> 
> Updated. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Ayleen1 for helping me with both grammar and language.
> 
> Enjoy!

The job went well.

Of course it did, though mostly due to Eliot who had to take on ten thugs at once and now felt it in every muscle and every bone. But of course Nate wanted to celebrate and told them all to meet at the office at 8 pm.

All Eliot wanted was a cold beer and a hot bath and to sleep for at least three days. But since Nate was their mastermind and they (mostly) did what he said Eliot took his bag out of the trunk of his truck and took the stairs up to the Leverage office.

He was the last one to arrive since all the others were already gathered around the little couch table. A beer was waiting for him in front of his favourite place on the couch.

"Look, Nate", he started, "it has been a rough day and I really want -"

"Sit." Nate answered.

Eliot frowned and hesitated, shifting the bag on his right shoulder.

"Eliot, come. Please take a seat", Sophie purred and patted a hand on the empty seat next to her.

Slowly Eliot put his bag on the floor and folded himself carefully on the low couch, wincing when his bruised ribs complained. His whole body was sore and the cut on his left upper arm stung like hell and he really wasn't sure if he should drink alcohol with that concussion. Of course he had done this before and to be honest the worst thing that could happen was him passing out on the couch. But he wasn't alone, after all. His team was with him, the four people he trusted the most. No, not his team. His folks. His f- his family. Taking the beatings for them wasn't only a job anymore. He would protect them with his life without blinking, even though Nate could be a real prick from time to time. But he never had been sure how the others thought about that. Perhaps they took it for granted and didn't care how he felt, didn't care about his pain.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realise that Nate already had begun to speak until Sophie touched his arm oh so slightly. Nate was talking to him!

"... and so we thought that it is time to thank you for all you've done for us."

Shit.

"You want to discharge me?"

"What?" Nate looked almost shocked.

"Darling, no!" - now it was Sophie's turn - "Absolutely not! That's not what he meant, love. What he meant is that we care for you. That it's hard for us to hear you fighting over the comms. That it's even harder to watch you being hurt and in pain. Sometimes we almost can't bear it anymore!"

She looked really worried and the slight tremble in her voice underlined it, too. But after all she was a grifter and had looked and talked like that on many cons before so Eliot wasn't sure.

He swallowed. "But - ", he said, his voice low and husky, "that's my job. That's what I'm paid for."

"But not for us", Nate continued. "This has become more than a job. We four", and he gestured to the others in the room, "have talked about this before and we want you to know."

Eliot almost didn't dare to look up. Parker had slipped close to him, snuggled against his left side. Hardison had stretched out one of his long arms over the table and gripped Eliot's right hand that was still holding the now lukewarm beer bottle. Sophie's hand had slipped from his right arm to his thigh without him noticing. And Nate was watching him with a little smile on his lips.

That was too much. Eliot's heart was beating heavily, his throat tightened and tears shot into his eyes.

"I - I'm sorry", he managed, jumped up and stormed out of the room. He stopped in the corridor, palms and forehead on the wall, desperately trying not to cry. He never thought they would see him like that, take him for more than only a hired hitter.

"Hey, Sparky, it's alright". Parker had followed him, slipped her body under his right armpit and held him in a tight embrace. Hardison had followed, too, and put his arm around Eliot's shoulder. Normally Eliot would have pushed them back and growled at them, but this time he was too overwhelmed and didn't have the strength to fight them and if he was honest to himself he found it quite pleasant, even if it was unusual. And so they stood together until Eliot had calmed down and a little bit longer after that, too.

Finally Parker wrapped her slim fingers around Eliot's right hand and pulled him towards the bedroom she and Hardison were sharing for a while now. Hardison followed, his hand still on Eliot's shoulder.

Eliot stopped. "Parker, what the -"

"It's okay, Sparky. You need this now."

He frowned.

"I need - what do you know what I need, Parker?"

"Us, Sparky. You need us", Parker chirped happily.

Eliot didn't know what to do. Could she really mean what he thought she meant? He knew it would be wrong for professional reasons but right now he needed this, he needed to feel the people he considered his family now, so he let Parker and Hardison lead him into the bedroom. And before Hardison closed the door behind them Eliot caught Nate and Sophie watching them. "Finally", Nate said with a satisfied smile and kissed Sophie.

*

Eliot stood in front of Hardison's big bed. He was nervous. Usually he was very self-confident in bed, very controlled even then and he never let down his guard. It was sex for him, pleasant, but seldom it was more than fun. This was different. The prospect of sharing a bed with the two people he considered not only his teammates but part of his family made him shaky and unsure what to do.

"You okay?", Hardison asked.

Eliot almost didn't dare to look at him while Parker was slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Umh", was all he could manage.

Parker stopped doing what she did, took his face in both of her hands and looked into his eyes.

"If you don't want this you have to tell us."

Eliot felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"He is blushing!" Parker stated and grinned at him.

"No, seriously, man. If you are not up to it, we can only share the bed and snuggle a bit. No problem", Hardison said.

Having sex with Parker. Eliot did dream about it from time to time, even more often lately. Sometimes when he had to help her to climb up a vent or had to catch her when she jumped out of a window and he felt her lean, strong body under his fingers it was really difficult for him to stay focused on the job. And sex with Hardison? Well, he loved women, but he'd had sex with men before and it wasn't that bad, really. But they were his teammates, and Parker and Hardison were together.

"If I AM not ready? She is YOUR girlfriend. You should be the one with the problem!"

Hardison stepped behind Parker and offered his hands. "No, really, man. It's all good. Parker and I, we talked about it. You know that Parker simply takes what she wants. And as long as you don't forget about me I'm absolutely fine with it."

"See?" Parker grinned and kissed him. She was careful, probing, but Eliot couldn't help himself and automatically started kissing her back. It felt so good - her lips were soft and when she opened her mouth her teeth started nibbling on his lower lip. Eliot released a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding it. 'Ah fuck', he thought, 'I don't know what I'm doing here but I really like it.'. So he stopped worrying and relaxed.

Hardison stood closely behind Parker and over her shoulder he took Eliot's face in his big hands now and kissed him by himself. It felt different, stronger, and Eliot felt his body react in a very distinctive way.

Parker had finished unbuttoning his shirt and Hardison pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled Eliot's T-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and over his head. Meanwhile Parker had stripped almost completely, only her slip remained in its place. Eliot switched back kissing Parker and let his hands slide over her shoulders and back. He bent down cautious to kiss her throat, then the upper side of her breasts. Finally he took one of her nipples into his mouth and played with his tongue till it hardened and he could use his teeth to pull a little bit. He always liked doing that with women. Parker groaned and arched against him while Alec had his arms around her and caressed her belly and hips. A hand brushed against Eliot's crotch and made him realize how hard he already was. He looked up and catched a glimpse of Alec whose eyes mirrored his own arousal. Eliot understood and unbuckled the belt of his now very uncomfortable tight jeans. Parker's quick fingers did the rest and soon he was completely naked.

Usually Eliot loved it to take his time during sex, to spoil the women he slept with, to tease them with his tongue and fingers until they begged him but tonight he knew he wouldn't last long enough so he took Parker's head in his hands, looked straight into her eyes and said: "Parker, darlin', would you please allow me to take you now?"

Parker put a little kiss on the top of his nose then kissed him fully on the mouth and breathed: "Please, Eliot, I want that." Eliot exchanged a short look with Hardison who was caressing Parker's breasts from behind, seeking his permission. Hardison smiled at him and nodded. "Do your best", he almost whispered, "but leave a rest for me, please."

With a grin Eliot lifted Parker up and laid her on the bed. She looked marvellous. People who didn't know her might consider her sensitive and fragile, but he knew better. He knew she was strong, both in her mind and physically. She had her slim, muscular body sprawled out on the bed and was breathing heavily in anticipation. Slowly he took off her slip and slid between her legs, laying kisses on the inner sides of her thighs until he reached her vagina. He hesitated, not sure if he really should invade her privacy like this, but then she had her fingers in his hair and pulled him towards her clit. Eliot laughed silently. Two, three times he licked between her folds and made her hitch her breath and rock against his face. She smelled wonderful. Looking up he saw Hardison kissing her and at the same time watching Eliot with big and hungry eyes. He was breathing heavily, too.

Eliot couldn't wait any longer. Carefully he entered Parker and couldn't suppress a groan. He knew she was almost as close as he was and he only needed a few strokes till his balls tightened and all the tension he had built up was released in a short but intense orgasm.

But Parker had not reached her peak yet and made a small disappointed noise when he left her. "Sorry, darlin', more next time. Promised", he apologized. He hadn't felt that happy and relaxed for a very long time, and he rolled next to her to make space for Hardison to finish what he had begun.

"God, you both are so hot together", Hardison said and kissed first Eliot and then Parker. He rolled her onto her left side so she and Eliot could look at each other while he laid behind her and started to caress her breasts and kiss her neck and shoulders. But she needed more and soon she grabbed Alec's hand and led it between her legs where he began to rub her clit. At the same time, he entered her from behind. Parker moaned and gasped at the sensation. Eliot kissed first her mouth and then her breasts till she tensed and shuddered and he had to muffle her scream with his mouth. Hardison followed her shortly and collapsed behind her.

Parker had her eyes closed and was still breathing heavily. Eliot and Hardison exchanged looks. Both smiled and nodded and continued caressing her with kisses and fingers till she shuddered through a second orgasm.

With a satisfied smile on her lips she stretched. "I liked that", she stated in her very own way. "Me too", Eliot and Hardison answered at the same time and kissed each side of her face.

They laid like this for quite a while until Eliot noticed that the others were breathing deeply and steadily. 'Finally', he thought. Then he pulled up the blanket over them, and fell asleep himself.


End file.
